Sweet dreams tainted by love
by H o n ey E u t h y m ia
Summary: Set between The Dinner Party and The Last Dance. Elena receives an undesirable visit from a menacing vampire.
1. Her Morning Elegance

Elena woke up with a start, leaping off the bed, her sweat ridden clothing and sheets sticking meekly to her delicate form, convulsing from complete terror.

Her breaths laboured, harshly inhaling and exhaling air desperately trying to regain her lost composer.

"It was only a dream." she whispered reassuringly to herself, such horrible nightmares only exist in fragmented detail, deep inside her damaged mind. More so broken at her current time frame. The stress of the Klaus saga and ordeals continues to completely screw her mental functioning.

If this eventuated into the future she convinced herself that she would check into the local asylum.

Elena brought a shaking hand up to her face to wipe the sweat beads streaming down her cheek, or were they tears? She didn't know. This had been occurring so frequently she didn't care anymore. In fact it had gotten so bad Stephen had even stopped spending the night by her side.

Elena sighed and fell back upon her bed, exhausted and desperate to have a good night sleep.

All that was left of the light in her eyes had gone, as Elena slowly drifted back into a peaceful unconsciousness.

"Elena." A familiar yet strange, deeply elegant voice whispered out in the darkness. Causing Elena to once again all too soon fling herself from her pillow.

"Stephen?" She sheepishly asked the darkness her voice faltering, easily giving away her horrified state, knowing down in her core it wasn't him, but someone that shouldn't be here.

The man chuckled darkly, as if he found the situation very amusing.

"Guess again Elena." The voice abruptly breathed out against her tempered neck causing microscopic hairs to stand on end. Elena froze unable to permit brain function, finally coming to her senses she snapped around and flung a pillow in the direction that the caressing air was produced but instead crashed into her bathroom door.

"Damn! Damon... this isn't funny." Elena called out warningly, squinting her eyes as she turned her head in an almost three-hundred-and-sixty degree action. Willing them to make out shapes in the complete dark.

"You shouldn't fight me Elena, because, you cannot beat me." The voice gently whispered from the shadows, sounding every bit laced with arrogance.

Elena could hear her desperate heart pounding feverishly against her rib cage, the sound reverberating in her ears. Causing her to hear nothing else in the dark, even if she strained herself it was all she heard. Almost positive the man could also hear her blood pumping through her fatigued body; completely certain it was what he was after.

Terrified, she decided in a spur of the moment to make a run for the kitchen. She knew the odds weren't exactly on her side, but the adrenaline started to take over her reasoning abilities. Elena sprung off her bed, throwing her sheets into the air, sprinting as fast as her human legs could take her towards the door.

The man was too fast, she had only successfully ran halfway across her floor when she was thrown heavily into a wall at the opposite end of the bedroom, creating a loud vibration through her room sending objects crashing down from near-by shelves.

The man pinned Elena there, arms at either side of her head trapping her, preventing an escape that she desperately wanted.

Elena felt the man shift her slightly; crushing her fragile figure impossibly closer into the wall, there was almost no space between the pair. The close proximity prevented her from breathing, intoxicating her with terror.

The shadow still cloaked the identity of the man holding Elena roughly to his body.

Elena knew deep down that any moment would be her last, her worst fears were being played out right before her eyes. Had Klaus really come to kidnap her for the sacrifice?

Suddenly she felt the man's icy breath brush against her tepid forehead as he began to breathe.

"I would not move if i was you, sweetheart." Warning Elena through nonverbal communication, breathing the words into her skin.

Slowly he leaned in and gently grazed his teeth against Elena's delicate neck, earning a startled gasp from the young girl.

Elena unconsciously arched her perplexed body up to the man, her cells refusing to listen to reason any more, acting completely on instinct, somehow this felt so right to Elena. Any second this unknown stranger who broke into her bedroom, frightened her, threw her into a wall and pinned her there, could easily end her life by swiftly sinking his fangs into her jugular.

And she didn't care.

A quite whimper escaped her lips as he withdrew his gliding teeth from her dainty neck.

"The beautiful doppelganger, Miss Elena Gilbert." he seductively drawled into her ear before lowering his lips once again to her throat, but this time placing chaste kisses alone her delicate skin. The man trailed the sweet kisses, eagerly roaming into yet unexplored areas, starting at her clavicle, continuing up to her jawline.

Then it hit her, she had been so absolutely distracted by this glorious stranger's actions, that she hadn't realised she knew exactly who it was all along. It had been so obvious, right in front of her this whole time. His smell, his voice, his body, everything.

The man reluctantly ceased kissing Elena and looked deeply upon her gaze, satisfied that she could only see a veil like glimpse of his features.

"Elena, say my name." he voiced huskily, snaking a muscular arm around her waist, curving her body perfectly into his.

"Elijah..." Elena breathed out his name, more like a question to her own ears, but to his masterful pair, were he could detect any slightest emotion, it was relief. It could be compared to molten gold, to hear his name roll off such sweet, taboo lips.

Elijah's ancient orb like eyes grew wide and dark with affection.

"Hello there." he kindly said to the girl lightly stroking her check with his soft finger, before capturing her lips into his.

Elijah's delectable lips parted from Elena's, after what seemed like the smallest conceivable unit of time, Elena all too eager to once again, be joined together in intimacy.

Elijah leaned gently against Elena's frame, placing his forehead upon her head.

He quietly began to mummer something inaudible into her hair, but lifted his head and then spoke his words clearer.

"Elena there's just one thing you must know."

Elena had lightly closed her eyes, over powered, every and all emotion washing through her, but nodded for Elijah to continue.

Elijah swiftly stepped back from Elena to cup her slender face with his hands, and guided her eyes to meet his.

Elijah's face suddenly contorted with dread as he spoke

"Elena, I need you to wake up."

"Wake up, I've been awake all this ti-"

Elena flung herself away from her bed, gasping desperately for air. She turned her head to take in her surrounding, it was morning the sunlight streamed brightly into her eyes, and her sheets had fallen messily around her bed.

"I was asleep..."

Elena got up slowly, sluggishly rubbing her dull head, still not completely aware of reality. She was inwardly depressed that her vivid dreams were not currently being experienced, but at the same time extremely relieved that she had not betrayed her true love Stefan.

Elena slumped her way over to her bathroom, still drunk from sleep, urgently needing a shower before school.

She stripped down, relived to rid herself of the sweaty clothing, and turned the hot faucet as far as it could possibly go.

Steam rose all throughout the small room, resembling a sauna more than a bathroom.

Elena stepped under the water stream, just a couple of degrees under scolding her skin, causing her normally olive complexion to severely redden for a couple of seconds

The water felt so wonderful against her tight, perspiring body. Relaxing every muscle that had been so tense.

The evaporated water particles crashed softly against her body, entering her pores and airways. Cleansing her inside, trying to erase the memories of her experience last night.

It took her conscious mind away from him for the smallest period of time. Memories of Elijah were gracefully dancing and twirling in the air, then fading away and disappearing into nothing, but her brain kept drawing little titbits of information for her to relive again, begging for her not to forget about the dream forever.

Elena stayed in her temporary heaven for an excessive amount of time, her fingertips resembling prunes.

Stepping out of the shower with a towel covering her lean, dripping frame she walked over to the counter. While wiping down the condensation covered mirror an object caught her attention out the corner of her eye.

Her mahogany orbs grew impossibly larger than natural as she turned her head to face it, realising what it was immediately, and what it meant for it to be in her bathroom.

Stifling a scream that turned into a gasp of terror she ghostly backed away from the object.

"NO! No!" she started shaking her head maniacally. "You...you shouldn't be here." Elena shrieked hoarsely at the inanimate object. "Y-y-you should be in Elijah's heart!" Her voice reaching an octave higher on the last syllable. Pointing her outstretched finger towards the ancient silver dagger, placed blade pointing directly at the shower on the marble counter-top. Her back harshly hit the shower as she reversed as far as physically possible from the haunting object, tumbling down onto the icy tiles. Curling her legs up to her chest attempting to feebly protecting her trembling body, fear continuously washing over her in mass waves.


	2. Haunted

**A/n Thank you so very much for the lovely reviews. :) Much appreciated 3 *u***

**It is with great regret that I announce today, I do not own Elijah or the Vampire Diaries. It is true that if I did own Elijah he would be with Elena already, and Stefan would probably be dead. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Anywho on with the next chapter** .

Elena blinked slowly, body cold and dripping, towel wrapped half hearteningly around her. She continued to stare, eyes glazed over at the dagger.

She felt numb. No sensation detectable in her tormented skin. No emotion passing through her fragile system. Her fatigued figure still placed in an uncomfortable hunched position, appearing purple from her falling body temperature, strongly resembling a corpse.

Elena's brain had detached from her body long ago, any mental functioning taking place, now was dormant.

Time passed rapidly without her acknowledgement or care. Too distracted by the glistening ancient object, pointing directly at her.

Morbid words and images compulsively entered her head ostensibly.

An immature voice saturated with concern flowed into the bathroom, echoing loudly, the respectful owner emerging shortly after.

Not realising in her dull state of semi consciousness that Jeremy had being obsessively calling her name constantly for a good minute, trying to locate her in the large house.

Her brother's features distorted into grave worry as he took in the sight of his adoptive sister.

"Elena..." He breathed softly, voice inked with sorrow, slowly crouching down beside her. Elena continued to stare hauntingly around him.

Jeremy lightly placed a hand on her shoulder-blade, patting her comfortingly. He withdrew his hand momentarily; flinching away from her frigid skin, Elena was unresponsive to the action, still engaged in her own reality.

The boy's eyebrows creased with uncertainty. "Elena, what happened?"

Elena was vacant for a moment before she was dragged back into the world by Jeremy physically shaking her.

She turned her head slowly to face him, afraid that any rapid movement might break her.

Elena opened her mouth once to speak but no words could be formed. Opening her crusted mouth for the second time; words successfully formed, but as a low, almost whispered crackling.

"Jer..." Elena paused, for her throat was scratchy and aching from sobbing.

"He's alive." She simply stated, unable to find words to describe her hopeless situation.

Jeremy's face continued to grow more bemused by every passing second, increasingly worried for his sister's sanctity.

"Wait, what, who? Who's alive?"

Elena's features remained stony and expressionless. Feeling as though if she were to move her skin, it would crumble like ash; so delicate and sensitive, unmoveable.

"Elijah. Elijah's alive." The girl continued, remaining impassive.

"No Elena he isn't, Stefan and Damon took care of him, remember? You were there. Everything's all right sis, I promise." Jeremy said. Tone full of reassurance, trying to relieve her of anxiety.

A marginal part of the Petrova fire returned to Elena, causing the slow circulation of her blood to quicken, brightening up her pale skin to the almost normal natural tan. She was slowly awakening from her depressive state.

"No _Jeremy!_ It's not. Everything's not going to be okay. You don't understand. Just look."

Elena said in almost-rage; pointed her bony finger to where her absolute attention had been mere seconds ago.

The boy's eyes followed her stare, becoming heavy with understanding as he reluctantly came to the conclusion his sister was undoubtedly right.

Jeremy remained silent, for he had no words enter his mind, only forming a small "o" with his lips. All of his emotions easily plain to see in his soulful eyes.

The brother slowly formed out of his crouching position; cautiously walking over to the counter-top where the beautiful silverware lay untouched.

Jeremy seemingly amazed by the object; slowly laced his fingers around the handle, drawing it close to his eye, examining it with scrutiny.

"How?" He questioned seriously.

Elena hesitated momentarily, unable to respond instantaneous, her brain still thickly clogged with fear.

"I don't know." She honestly answered, finally returning to steady articulated speech.

Jeremy, happy with his attentive observation of the dagger, placed it carefully back upon the counter and turned his full attention to Elena.

The boy sighed, "We have to tell Stefan and Damon, Elena." he blatantly said, starting to pace the room nervously, trying to figure out the best plan of attack. Every so often looking back upon Elena, worried she might do something very typical of herself.

Elena had returned to silence, trying desperately to think. The process still long and arduous, her mental abilities completely cloudy.

After a long moment of the siblings lost in their own unique thoughts, Jeremy was taken out of his by Elena's high- pitched yelp, her face rapidly changed from unemotional to a look of complete terror.

"We would know!" She yelled, suddenly having an epiphany.

Jeremy ceased his pacing and was quickly at his sister's side, confusion evident on his young face.

"What?" He asked startled by her latest outcry.

"Jeremy, don't you get it? We would know. Elijah was in _their_ basement." Throwing her hands dramatically into the air to emphasise her point, she instantly regretted the action, causing her a dull numb pain to shoot through her arms.

His face appeared vacant. "Yeah...I'm still not following you sis."

Elena groaned loudly from her brother's stupidity. "Damon and Stefan!" She paused allowing time for it to sink into Jeremy's head, still appearing blank she elaborated.

"They would've called the minute they knew something was wrong. They haven't, which means that something isn't right."

Jeremy seemed to finally understand Elena's point as his expression appeared enlightened slightly.

"So what you're saying is that Elijah could've killed Stefan and Damon?"

"Exactly! I have to do something Jer..." Elena said determined as she slowly helped herself off the floor as fast as her fragile body could take her, stumbling slightly for her legs were numb from being in the same position for longer than natural.

"No Elena." Jeremy said sternly trying to help her up, Elena carelessly swatting his hands away before he could touch her.

"What if that's exactly what Elijah wants you to do?" Her brother continued raising his concerns.

Elena didn't care, panicking just as severally as almost an hour ago, her mind was buzzing with what ifs. She was becoming irritated with him, didn't he understand that nothing else mattered to her?

"Jeremy there's no argument, I'm going. I need to make sure they're safe." Her voice sounding harsh to her ears.

Hobbling towards her bedroom, her legs incredibly sore due to the lack of circulation, she slammed the door in Jeremy's openly distort but vague looking face.

Elena peeled her damp, irritating towel off her muggy body, throwing it thoughtlessly on the floor and choose an outfit randomly, not carrying what it was; too concerned about the fate of her beloved brothers to worry about what she looked like to the world.

Flinging open her bedroom door and in the process almost knocking out an expectant Jeremy, Elena flew into the hallway, still in a never-ending numbing cloud, complete movement returning painfully slow to her body.

Jeremy stepped in front of Elena, blocking her path with his much larger muscular body, refusing to let her go again, he was desperate to try and convince Elena to see his way.

"Please... Elena. Don't." Jeremy said softly, his voice appearing almost calculated trying to contain any unwanted emotion from surfacing. He placed his large hands around Elena's underdeveloped biceps, holding her firmly in place, locking liquid eyes with her.

Jeremy was deeply worried about her well-fare, he had an eerie feeling that something would go horribly wrong; it always does.

Elena gave her brother a look that almost broke his heart; she would be unhappy either way. If she was here but not certain about Stefan she would be worrying desperately about his impending fate. If something was to happen to the brothers Elena would never forgive herself or him.

Jeremy sighed, defeated, he released his grip on Elena, slowly stepping aside and allowing her access to the stairs. Elena carefully engulfed her brother in a hug, grateful that he trusted her. Elena raised her head to reach Jeremy's ear.

"Thank you." She merely whispered softly and swiftly pulled away, cautiously pacing her way down the stairs.

A thought inwardly crossed her mind. Elena wondered why she hadn't seen Jenna this morning, but quickly dismissing the thought and replacing it with her overpowering concern for the Salvatores.

Elena fumbled with her keys trying to unlock the car door, her hands unsteady and trembling due to a sudden rush of much needed adrenaline. Finally after an agonising couple of seconds she successfully opened the door.

Elena placed the shaking keys into the ignition, trying to bring life into her car.

It didn't start. Strangely, no noise was even slightly made to indicate that the engine was starting to come alive. She feebly tried again but with the same result.

Elena sighed loudly out of annoyance and fell deep into her seat, something out of the ordinary caught her wandering eye and she leaned in closer to get a better look. Her eyes grew larger realising what it was, multi coloured wires were hanging out in a dishevelled state coming from underneath her steering wheel.

Elena brought her head down harshly onto the wheel, knowing her car was never going to start again, causing a loud beep of the horn, she groaned from the pointless noise she created.

Elena wanted to bring her knees up to her chest and ball her eyes out again, but a sudden noise distracted her momentarily. Elena brought her head back up swiftly when she thought she heard the faint noise of the passenger side door close.

"Hello Elena." A delicate voice casually called to her, sounding almost bored.

Elena instantly snapped her head around in the direction the voice was produced, gasping loudly from terror as she met two dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Isobel..." Elena breathlessly whispered, unable to say anything else out shock from seeing her estranged mother.

"I'm sorry Elena, he needs you." Isobel monotonously explained.

Elena's features contorted into confusion as she tried to process the words said before her, she did not see Isobel's delicate hand come flying towards her face. Elena was hit at supernatural speed directly on her side, causing her to slam into the side window, small parts shattered from the force, rendering Elena unconscious.

**A/n Sorry** **Elijah wasnt as strongly featured in this chapter. Sorry again. I know, I know, he was missed ='(**

**Thank you for reading ^o^  
><strong>


End file.
